Naruto, Hidden Love And Passion
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto and Kurenai have to hide their marriage from the world and they don't know if they can keep a secret like this hidden for too long. They want the world to know that they are in love and married to each other but they don't think everyone would understand. So they live their lives hiding their real life from the world, watch how it turns out. No bashing in this story.
1. A hidden love

I didn't want make new story but my friend forced me to, her and her puppy eyes. She used them on me to make this new story for her birthday. I swear women's puppy eyes are the MOST evilest thing in the world.

THE MOST EVILEST THING IN THE WORLD!

…because you can't say no to it.

* * *

Naruto started to wake up next to his beautiful angel who was still sleeping beside him naked, he was truly glad that he has her but he sometimes wishes that he didn't have to keep this from everyone. They had made a deal that once he becomes a chuunin that they would stop hiding it from everyone.

He ran his hand through her long black raven hair then down her back feeling her soft skin against his fingertips. This woman was the one woman that had held his heart and nothing could change that and yet he did started to wonder something. "_How long will she sleep for but she does look beautiful when she sleeps."_

He could see that she started to move yet when her eyes started to open up that was when he lightly kissed her lips. Kurenai had returned the kiss with more force behind it and with her hands now moving around his body.

"Good morning Naru-kun, I think we should get ready before we are both late. I don't know about you but I don't allow myself to be late no matter what." Kurenai spoke only he just looked at her with his blue eyes. "_Being late can't be really that bad, leaving how the two of us are like this is a bad thing."_

"Good thing I have clothes here then." Naruto said and she caught on what he was hinting at but then she just smiled to him. She did love how Naruto could think of things even though she didn't want to be late.

"I guess we could always take a shower right and then head to where we need to be at." Kurenai said yet Naruto started to smile before he nodded his head in agreement over to her. Naruto moved his mouth to her neck and lightly kissed her neck and down to her shoulders leaving a path of kisses.

"It is true that two great minds really do think alike now don't they?" He asked while slowly get up from the bed and headed to the shower. Naruto stopped once he got near the bathroom and watched his lover come off the bed while his eyes just stared at her beautiful naked body. How he loved to see her like this in the morning and that was one of great things of waking up to her.

When she had moved out of the bed and the crimson blanket fell off her body he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She just had a body that most would kill for because she looked like a goddess in his eyes and her body was just the best in his mind. She walked over to Naruto before her lips had claimed his in a heated tongue war.

"Should we be going now or do you really not want to take a shower with me? That's because I'm not going to wait here naked all day for you." She teasing him only Naruto smirked then slapped her ass causing her to jump yet just look at him with a smirking face, both of them walk into the shower. Once inside the shower both lovers looked at each other one more time with matching smirking faces which only meant one thing.

After the shower and round or two of fun both of them were now in their clothes and headed to the door. They shared one long kiss before parting ways out the door to start their day. Naruto was still just a genin apart of team seven but his wife was the jounin of team eight.

When Naruto finally got to his team's training grounds to meet his teammates he only sees two of them. Kakashi was always late no matter what the meeting was about. Kakashi always being late was something that just pissed him off because how can Kakashi call himself a shinobi if he always late.

Sakura was part of his team but she was a fan girl and nothing more. She isn't good at anything when it comes to fighting or just helping each other. Every day she tries to ask out the so called Uchiha yet he kept telling her out right hell no and Naruto never understood why she was so damn stubborn.

Sasuke was someone who was strong and he only cares about killing his older brother like a fool he was. No matter how much people try to be nice to him he acted as if he is somewhat of an elite and better than anyone not from a clan or from his so called elite clan. It made Naruto sick to his gut how clans acted like that mainly Hyuga and Uchiha clans.

Naruto started to stop wondering about why his teammates are this way or why their sensei was late. Only thoughts going through his mind right then were about his wife whom he loved with all his heart.

Only four people know about him and Kurenai being married and that was something Kurenai wished people would know about them. Both of them had agreed to tell everyone at the chuunin tests but her kaa was the one that told him.

Her kaa had told him about Kurenai being his wife because his family and Kureani's family had made a deal together. That Kurenai would marry Minato and Kushina's son but Naruto was just glad that he found out who his family was. He hated not knowing just who his family was because he felt lonely in this world without even knowing who they were.

It had been six years since he first found out about the marriage but it has only been one year now since both of them have been married. He still had remembered how the small honeymoon was like and wished he could do that again soon. No matter how many times he felt her body he just wanted more, he wished he could be with her right now.

Two hours had passed without any word from their sensei and to cause both Sasuke and Sakura to grow more pissed at their sensei. Naruto unlike them didn't get mad because he was too busy daydreaming about his lover and the times they had shared together to pass the time.

When Kakashi finally got over to the meeting grounds Sakura lets out a howl causing everyone in one mile range to cover their ears so they don't go deaf. Naruto just stared at her because he took back what he thought of her. She can do one good thing and that's deafening the enemy shinobis with her mouth.

"Ok, now that I can finally hear again which don't do that again Sakura do you understand me? We have a joint mission with team eight and we need to get to the Hokage Office now." Naruto shook his head because his angel wasn't going to be happy that she had to wait this long for his team to get there.

At least she couldn't blame it on him for being late but his foolish sensei that should have been there on time. Naruto still does want to know how Kakashi hasn't been fired for being late so many times.

"Kakashi-sensei you do know that team eight isn't going be happy that we're this late because of you." Kakashi looked at Naruto then moved his eyes back to his orange book which Naruto hated that book. He hated that damn orange book with a strong passion because of the nightmares it had caused him.

Kurenai's mother had though it would be a good idea to give him one of these books to learn to pleasure her daughter. How wrong she was because doing that only sealed his fate for all the nightmares he would soon gain.

When Kurenai found him having it she almost killed him but once he told her who gave it to her she started to yell at her mother. That was the day he learned that never let Kurenai think you are a perverted or you will die slowly and painfully.

The nightmares did happen because of that and having dreams of your wife killing you in painfully ways weren't fun at all. That's why from this day on he will always hate that orange book and wished all of the copies would burn to ash.

Kurenai did know that Naruto is somewhat of a little pervert but she also did know that she's partly to blame on that. Both of them have shared a bed together many times after their honeymoon and she can't blame him for wanting her.

When him and his team finally gets inside the office Kurenai was looking at Kakashi with a anger face because she didn't like waiting two hours for him to finally show up with his team like this. Her eyes start to become soften when she looked over at Naruto who just smiled at her because he was glad that he had a mission with her.

This way he didn't have to worry about her being hurt because he's going to be there with her this time in order to keep her safe. She may hit him or something if she realizes why he was happy to come because she was someone who could take care of herself. That didn't stop him from feeling like he needed to keep his hime safe no matter what.

"It's about time Kakashi and how long were you going to make team eight wait for you this time?." The Hokage asked him while his eyes looked at team seven before picking up a scroll and looked it over.

"I'm going to be giving yours and Kurenai's team a rank c mission, send him in." The doors open few minutes later to show a drunken old man. The drunken man that just took his drink from his side and started drinking even more from it.

"So I have group of kids to keep me safe?" The drunken man asked only for Naruto to just make a fist and Kurenai who looked back at the Hokage.

"These shinobis will keep you safe you don't need to worry about that." The Hokage told him and the drunk looked at Kurenai only she didn't say anything about it. This was causing Naruto to grow little pissed off at this old drunk for looking at his wife like that.

"Everyone get ready and meet me at the gate in two hours." Kurenai told them looked at Kakashi before she turned her eyes back to her lover then quickly at Kakashi.

"Kakashi if you are late again I'm going to let Anko cut your balls off or something far worse to you." She didn't even look at him to see his react to this but if she did she would see him turn pale out of fear.

After everyone went their own ways Naruto moved to head over to Kurenai's house and when he got over there he just walked inside after opening the unlock door. Even if the door was locked he would just use the key he had for the door yet he didn't need to this time around.

Once inside he could see Kurenai and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump little bit because she didn't know he was back in the house. She leaned back into the hold and she slowly turns around in order to face him. "No fun right now, missions come before pleasure." Kurenai teased and Naruto gave her a pout that turned into a smirk.

"I know but you forget my gear is here as well." Naruto said back to her which she just realized he had left his gear by his side of the bed. She looked over to just check and his gear was still lying down there. It was her turn to give a pout now only for him to not understand why.

"You didn't come here to see me naked and to touch me?" She asked before moving her hands over her chest in a fake hurt look. She did want to tease him which she had picked up on when hanging out with her best friend Anko.

"If you want me to, then I'll be more than happy to. You know I can't get enough of you my hime." Naruto started to kiss her neck and move his hands to her nice rounded ass. Kurenai had stopped him causing him to look at her with a smirk but he did leave his hands on her ass giving each cheek a good squeeze.

"I did say mission comes before pleasure didn't I Naru-koi?' She asked him in a teasing way causing Naruto to lay her down on the bed. Once her back touched the bed she just watched him hovering over her body.

"True but you never say whose pleasure comes after missions; I'm going to pleasure my lovely wife." He lowered his lips to her neck again slowly kissing it and lightly biting it causing Kurenai to moan out in pleasure.

Kurenai always did love her neck being kissed and bite and that was one of her weak spots which she found out he loved to aim for. She did wish at times he didn't know her weak spots because he always did push them at the worse times for her or good times for him.

"We really need to stop Naruto, we need to get ready but I promise we can do this next time we are alone and no one to bother us." Kurenai's voice was soft yet Naruto smiled because he got what he wanted and nodded his head. He did know she would promise him something like that if he tired something like this before a mission.

Naruto didn't move off her causing her to raise an eyebrow to him wondering just why he wasn't moving. He just moved his hands to her chest then slowly against her hands holding them causing her to let out a smile.

"We still have hour to kill how about we just lay here then?" Naruto asked her while his mouth just claimed her lips once more. When he could see her head nod yes he rolled them over so she was on top of him and he was holding her close to him. Kurenai just leaned closer into the warm and lovely hold of her husband.

"I know you were come around soon or I would have tried even harder." Naruto told her in a matter of fact tone of voice causing Kurenai to look at him. She just smiled once more then kissed his lips wishing that they could stay like this forever.

"You know when you first told about me about us getting married I was kind of scared but at the same time happy that I finally find someone who will love me." Kurenai listened to his words with her eyes closed because she was glad she could bring some life into his life.

She was glad even if it was hard to hide their marriage because she always had to cast a genjutsu on her finger to hide her ring from everyone when she wasn't alone or alone with him. She hated having to hide it but they had to wait for the time being even if either of them liked it at all.

She fully well did know that life for Naruto was hard because of the Kyuubi being inside of him all his life. She had made up her mind that she was going to make it easier for him to live as long as Naruto had let her help him. She moved her lips to his causing Naruto to kiss her back filled with passion and love he had for her.

"We finally have a mission together Kurenai-hime." Naruto said only for his eyes to stare up at her crimson eyes taking in the beautiful view. She did look back into his eyes for a few seconds before she moved her head back to his chest.

"You better not try to keep me safe because it's my job as a jounin to keep genins like you safe while on a mission." Kurenai warned him yet he just smirked than rubbed her back slowly with his right hand.

"It's my job to keep my wife safe, don't you forget that." Naruto countered her back with his words. She had moved her right hand to his head and slowly playfully slapped him upside his head for being way too kind for his own good.

"It's my job to keep you alive because I'm a jounin but also your wife." Kurenai won this with a smirk on her face only to see him pout. She just gave in to his pouting face and kissed him once more while her eyes gazed into his blue soft eyes.

He was way too sweet for his own good but that was something she loved about him. She could feel him kissing her neck and chest yet she stopped him and gives him a look that said later. That was another thing she loved about him and that was his stubbornness when came to her and having his way with her.

"I guess we should get ready now?" Naruto asked him and she just gives him a nod of her head over to him. He started to get off the bed and right away she missed his warmth that she gave to him. She did know that she would be feeling it again and soon, very soon. He started to change in front of her only for her to watch him then undressed in front of him.

Naruto moved over to her and cupped her right breast with his hand and started to get her to feel good within a few minutes of rubbing her breaths. After she moaned she had moved back and put her black panties and black bra on her body much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto put his clothes on as he was doing so he could see that Kurenai was finally done getting dressed. He truly had wished she would of stay naked for him even if it was only for a little bit longer.

Once his clothes were on he moved to get his gear ready and at the same time he gave her one long kiss and slap on the ass before leaving the house. This caused her to shake her head thanks to his perverted side. She was glad he was this close to her and she even did know if she stopped putting out for him he would still stay with her. He didn't care about the sex because he only cared about her and making her happy even if it meant no sex for him.

The reason she did know that he would always be with her was because of that kind heart he had inside his chest. It was a rare form of kindness that she had never seen in anyone before because his kindness had no limit to how far it would go.

She slowly got her own gear ready for this mission then once she was done getting everything ready she headed to the meeting area. When she got over to the meeting area there she could see Naruto looking bored causing a smile to grace her soft lips.

"That damn sensei was still late, where the hell could he be at?" Naruto asked with bit of anger in his tone of voice. Naruto didn't like waiting like this but he had no say in the matter because he was just a low ranking genin not a jounin like Kakashi.

They sensei was always late for everything and right now it was really starting to bug the hell out of him. If he had known Kakashi would have been this late he would have stay in bed with his lover and not left it like he did.

Both teams noticed Kakashi finally getting to the gate as they all look at him pissed off yet Kakashi just shook it off and didn't let it bother him. He never cared if people get pissed at him for being late because it was funny seeing how other would react to him being late.

When they started to leave the village Naruto noticed that the old man kept staring at his wife and at her ass causing him to make a fist, Kurenai also noticed this and she didn't let it bother her but she did know if she didn't do anything soon Naruto would kill him.

Sometimes Kurenai didn't know how she put up with Naruto when he got into one of these moods because someone was checking her out. She didn't like being looked at like a piece of meat by perverts but she did know there was nothing she could do about it. She always was touched that Naruto felt like he had to somehow stop them from doing that to her.

"If you please be kind and stop staring at me or you may no longer have a dick or balls left after this mission." Kurenai said in a sweet tone yet her tone that showed she meant what had told him only to cause him to pale. He then moved his hands to cover the one thing he didn't' want live without.

Kurenai had looked back at Naruto who stopped being pissed now but Kurenai was thankful that her husband was like that, he didn't like it when people stared at her like she was some kind of eye candy because it pissed him off.

"I guess I got here in time knowing Kakashi always being late, the Hokage sent me with you to see how your teams will do and grade it." They look over to the owner of the new voice to see Anko with a grinning face making Naruto wish he could hide now.

"Hello Naru-kun." She pulled him into a hug making his head go right to her breasts which Kurenai just shook her head. She always was hyper around Naruto but she does know that they do some pranks together or really is more like Anko had dragged him along with her.

They start to head out but Naruto can't keep his eyes off his wife causing Anko to hit him in the side with her arm. "You really do like to stare at your wife all the time don't you?" She had whispered to him making him blush but nod his head to her.

"She is a wonderful and beautiful wife that anyone would be happy to be with and I'm just glad she lets me be with her." He whispered back only for Anko to let out a smile because she was happy for the both of them deeply.

She was shocked that her best friend was marrying someone so young when she first found out and she became happier with the idea. She had force Naruto to prank with her from time to time or just to hang out with him to tease him about anything and everything.


	2. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

I'm truly touched by how much feedback I'm getting for this story, fifteen reviews. There is also almost hundred alerts and favorite. So thank you for all the great feedback and letting me now what you thought of this story. I hope you keep letting me know just how you truly feel about this story with each chapter that is made.

Gundamseeddestiny – I didn't know there was another story with them being married, shame I never read it. I'm glad you like it and for the ages, Naruto is fourteen and Kurenai same age she's in the anime.

Melyway – I wonder just what will happen next.

Luc1v3r – Yes shame there isn't more Kurenai and Naruto stories and you don't worry Naruto won't ever be near that level of power.

Reginald D. Uchiha – Same and that why I though them being married was a fun idea to do.

Jose19 – Yes he is a lucky bastard

(I start to make a thick steel huge deep bunker in the ground.) No looking over here, go on and read the story.

In this life everyone makes mistakes and no one is perfect, life is full of mistakes. It's up to how you fix the mistakes you have done before you can learn from them.

* * *

The group kept walking to their goal only for Sakura to turn around. "Does Land of Wave have shinobis?" She asked her sensei only for him to shake his head no at her only to go back to reading his book. He didn't want to go in to all of this talking because it would only take time away from his beloved book.

"Sakura they don't have any kind of shinobi or army because that's why they come to our village to hire help. They maybe an island in the water near us but at the same time they don't have the power to defend themselves." Kurenai had informed her and just looked back quickly to both Naruto and Anko.

"What is with you two back there with all you're whispering? Are you two dating or something?" Kiba had asked them only for Anko to grin and Naruto feared that grin. It was something he never wanted to see no matter what.

"I asked him but he kept turning me down which I don't understand why." Anko's voice showed only teasing yet Naruto rolled his eye along with Kurenai. Kurenai had to admit it was kind of funny how she was teasing her husband.

"Sorry but she's too wild for me to even try handing." Naruto teased back yet his eyes moved to Kurenai who just smirked to him. She had figured that wild part was aimed at her and not Anko yet she just looked over at Anko.

Her normal life outside of being with him she was a well-mannered and lovely woman yet when she's alone with him. That is when she lets her other side come and play which was wilder yet he could handle her just right even though he was younger than her. His stamina being greater than her helped with handing her perfectly.

Naruto poked Anko's ass in order for her to look at him and then he pointed lower to the water on the ground before moving to the right side of the water and Anko to the left with a smirking face.

The reason he had done this because it has been sunny for the last week without any kind of rain at all. There was no way this water just happened to just be here without anyone helping with that. "If you don't want to die I would get out of there before we just kill you."

Two shinobis leave the water yet they stare at the group before Kakashi jumped behind them and Kurenai had moved in front of them. The demon brothers were outnumbered and were boxed in only to look around trying figure out what to do.

"Who are you and judging from your headbands you are missing shinobis of Kiri. Why are you even in this area?" Both brothers didn't even try at all to speak back only to stare back at the genjutsu mistress yet fear showed in their eyes.

"We could always just let Anko-chan torture them, she does love to do that." Anko's eyes beamed with enjoyment before taking kunai and cutting Naruto cheek. She licked the kunai clean of his blood in front of the two demon brothers causing shivers to go down their backs. .

"Let me and I'll enjoy my time with them, slowly cutting them till they scream for their own deaths." The brothers backed up into Kakashi and he just gave them a pity look which they just started to sweat hard.

"We'll tell you! Just get that crazy woman away from us!" Their voices filled with fear only causing both Naruto and Anko to laugh so hard. They looked at each other before laughing even harder while both Kakashi along with Kurenai just shook their heads.

"We were hired to kill the old man beside you with our boss Zabuza-sama. We were hired by a man named Gato!" Kakashi looked over at Tazuna before looking back at the brothers. The fact that the old man had lied to them and to the Hokage about this mission was going to be downhill and fast.

"Tazuna you lied to us and that wasn't a smart move. Tell us just why before we turn around and walk away leaving you here." The old man walked over to them to stare back at Kakashi worried.

"Land of Waves didn't have enough money to pay for a full high rank missing because Gato is ruining everything. My home is nothing more than a poor place because he took everything not just our money or food. He took our will to even try fighting or living that is why the bridge has to be build or we will all die." Tazuna's voice showed no lie at all and Naruto started walking onward to his mission.

"Where do you think you are going Naruto?" Naruto stopped and turned around to look at his sensei because he wasn't a weakling. He wasn't about to let a man like Gato keep ruining people's lives just because of greed.

"I'm not about to let this Gato get away with what he has been doing and would you sensei just walk away? Would he tell his team because these poor people can't pay us we will let them die just like that?" Naruto smirked because he did know his father weren't turn his own back on people that needed help.

"No he would slap me if I had thought of just walking away and Anko tie their hands. We taking them to see their leader Zabuza and if they try anything kill them." Anko smirked and started to tie their hands with rope from her pack.

"Thank you for helping us." Tazuna thanked them and they started to walk once more only for Kurenai to stare at her caring lover. She did know no matter what nothing would stop him from helping these people who were in need of helping.

This side of him is why she had fallen in love with him and nothing could ever change that or get her to stop loving him. In her mind no one could be better than him and no one could be a better husband for her.

When they got closer to their goal they could see a man standing beside a girl with a hunter mask on both staring at the teams. "So seems the demon brothers failed me? I can't be shocked with both sharingan Kakashi and lovely genjutsu mistress fighting against them." Naruto growled pissed.

"Do you really want try taking us on? I mean you're the one outnumbered here and we aren't going let you kill the old man." Kurenai's crimson eyes had started to study him to see just how he would react and she moved her hand for her team to move in front of the old man.

"True I could kill the old man but in the end I would die, not a smart move for me. I dislike Gato just as much as I dislike any low life worm. How about you hire me to help you kill him? Better yea just let me kill him and take the money he owes me?" Kakashi through for a moment on what Zabuza had said. This missing shinobi he couldn't trust but he may have information about Gato and how many people working under him.

"You can have the money he owes you once he's died but do not try to cross us, I will kill you if you do." Zabuza nodded to Kakashi while Anko untied the demon brothers who jumped over to Zabuza earning a glare from the taller man.

"Now that this is agreed on let's get moving, I don't like wasting time." The two groups became one while moving to the boats which there were three boats only for Naruto to go in the same boat with Kurenai along with Anko and Kakashi. Yet Zabuza had also picked this boat and took his sit next to Kurenai side only to earn another growl from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun calm down before you do something that will give your secret away." Anko whispered to him trying her best to calm him down. She didn't like the idea of this bastard sitting close to her best friend but right now they had to just put up with it and she trusted Kurenai not to do anything wrong.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you what I know about Gato and his men? After all much better talking to a beautiful woman than some dude." Naruto hand grabbed part of the ship feeling his fingernails going against the wood.

"Just tell me what we need to know and cut it with your tries of flirting with me." Kurenai had bluntly told him with no hint of any of the flirting getting to her and never wont. She didn't like anyone but Naruto to flirt with her. One thing she could say about herself was that she was faithful to the person she loved.

"So your reputation of being the ice queen of Konoha is true after all." Naruto was getting to his limit and Kakashi noticed his eyes starting to show anger. He looked back at the demon of the mist then at Kurenai.

"Get to the damn point already because we could have just killed you back then." Zabuza looked back at Naruto only to smirk at the anger look he was getting. He didn't know why this gaki was staring at him like that but he didn't care.

"My student is right we let you live and just tell us what we want already." Kakashi tried to keep his own student from attacking this man. He had a feeling what was going on but he wasn't going to say anything just yet.

"Fine you win, Gato has mostly thugs but a few group of shinobis. At least two of the three jounin are ranked a missing shinobi with one being rank s." Zabuza looked away from Kakashi once he got done talking.

When they got off the boat they regrouped with the rest of them before walking to Tazuna house only for Naruto to glare at Zabuza. Sasuke noticed this only for him to study Naruto with his eyes wondering just what was wrong with his teammate.

"You guys go inside I'm going to train, I need to blow off some stream." Naruto walked away from the house near the trees only followed by Sasuke. Anko stared at him leaving only for her eyes to move back to Kurenai which showed worry in her crimson eyes.

"You dislike the missing shinobi don't you?" Naruto turned around once they were away from the group only his eyes slowly started to calm down. Sasuke didn't know why the hell Naruto had that much hate for someone he just met when he never seen Naruto ever get mad.

"Missing shinobis are nothing but backstabbers and nothing more, they don't know the meaning of honor or loyal. Tell me something you want to make your own brother pay for what he had done right?" Sasuke was taken aback by the question only for him to nod his head.

"Let go of your revenge then, let go of all that hate and anger. Hate and anger doesn't make you stronger it will only cloud your mind. I did know your brother well when he was in the anbu and he never believed that anger and hate would make you strong." Naruto told him only for Sasuke's hand to form a fist.

"You know nothing of my brother then! He's the one that told me to have my anger and hate after he killed my family!" Sasuke screamed over to his teammate only for his eyes to just stare into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I can't tell you how I know him but I do, he hated these emotions. He greatly disliked anger and hate because they cloud your mind. He believed all life was the same and I'm not saying you shouldn't fight him for what he had done. I will you, just don't do it with anger and hate like this." Sasuke didn't say anything back this time around.

"You want bring justice to your clan? So be it then bring justice but justice through hate and anger isn't justice. Revenge isn't justice at all because revenge only turns you into the monster you hate. Do you want to be just like him or better than him?" Naruto asked Sasuke only for Sasuke to look away while his hand slowly stopped being a fist.

"I want to be better than him, I don't want gain my powers by killing the person I care about. I just don't know how to be better…I truly don't know how to." Naruto smiled over to him before slapping him upside the head.

"First step is to train and I'll train with you, just remember one thing about being a shinobi. There is one single code you need to follow in order to be strong, to truly be strong." Sasuke started at him wondering what he meant by that.

"The one code all shinobis should follow no matter what the cost of themselves. That's the person that fights beside you, the one that stands beside you no matter what. This person is your brother or sister not by blood but by trust. You don't turn your back on this person and you trust them with your life no matter what happens on the battlefield." Naruto got into a fighting stance only for his eyes to stare back at him.

"If you understand that and accept that code then come at me, then we can start training." Sasuke smirked and rushed at Naruto only for him to rush right back at him. Naruto didn't know if his words truly had reached Sasuke heart but he just hoped they had helped even if it was a little bit.

"That was some hard training…" Sasuke said while panting only to sit down on the ground against a tree only for Naruto to do the same against another tree. Naruto truly needed to get off that entire stream he had been building up ever since that bastard started to hit on his lover.

"Sasuke remember one thing, there be times when you can't control your anger. No one is perfect and something will piss you off to the limit and that's when you need someone to bring you back from that anger. That's why when you are all alone without anyone to care about and that is when you are at your weakest hour." Naruto just closed his eyes to think about Kurenai and Anko only to slowly wish he could hit that bastard in the face.

"Naruto thank you, you were first person to truly tell me how things are. Everyone else just wanted me to see how great I am and how good my clan is no matter what. You are the first to come out and tell me the hard truth of things. Thank you for doing that." Sasuke for first time in years since the day his clan was killed he let out a smile.

"You don't need to think me because sometimes you need some truth knocked into you at some point in your life. I had that knocked into me tons of times over the years by people that I care deeply about." Again Kurenai flashed inside his mind while he talked only for him to shake his head before getting up.

"You have any way to get Sakura to stop asking me out? I mean how many times do I have to say no to her? I think I'm passed the hundreds already and yet she can't take a single clue that I just don't like her that way." Sasuke pleaded only for him to laugh hard with his eyes just staring up at the sky.

"Only way that going stop if by getting a girlfriend and at least I hope that will stop things, if it doesn't you are totally fucked." Naruto slowly got up from his place and looked around because this place needed his help when came to Gato.

"I never understand the hearts of the greedy, why can't they just live with what they have? Why do they try to control the whole world by taking things that don't belong to them? This village did nothing wrong and yet that bastard is ruining their will to live." Naruto had punched the tree only his eyes stared at his fist.

"I don't know why people like Gato are allowed to live in this world but we are going to end his reign. He will be taken down by us and no matter what these people aren't going to keep living in pain every day like this." Naruto smiled over to Sasuke while he talked because he was starting to change for the better.

He was slowly starting to stop being that cry baby that only cared about power to kill his brother. Itachi was someone Naruto did know very well when he was his anbu bodyguard against the villagers and he truly cared about Itachi.

Itachi was the first person before Kurenai to treat him with kindness and to be somewhat like a big brother in his eyes. The day he killed his clan and the day he said he weren't allow him to follow after him when he left the village was the day he felt his first betray in his life.

He wanted to follow him and leave the village that caused him so much pain and yet his big brother weren't allowed it. At least because of that betray he had met and fall in love with Kurenai even if the pain of that day was still burned inside his heart forever.

"I guess it's time to go back to the team and for you to put up with that crazy girl, at least you can't say you have someone that likes you." Naruto laughed before walking back to the house followed by Sasuke yelling his mouth off.

"You need to learn how to put up with people you can't stand because sometimes you have no control over what others do." He told him while trying to sound wise like only to fail causing him to laugh hard joined in by Sasuke.

When the two of them got back to the house he noticed everyone outside the house but Kurenai which worried him greatly. He walked over to Anko who just gave him a look like what was the matter. "Where is Kurenai-sensei shouldn't she be here?"

"She's out scouting the village with that Zabuza dude." When these words left Sakura's mouth he couldn't believe it. Anko could see the worry and anger showing clearly in his eyes almost right away.

"Why the hell was that even allowed! I mean really?" He took off only for Anko to try to stop him but was too slow, she watched him run deeper into the village. She shook her head and looked over at Kakashi who showed the same worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked a clueless Sakura only for Sasuke to hit his head against the wall at how clueless she could be at times.

"Naruto-san doesn't trust missing shinobi they are nothing but backstabbers of their village. He also told me the people you stay beside and fight beside are the ones you trust. They are the ones you trust with your life and they are your family." Sasuke told them only for Kakashi to smile that his student is slowly changing for the better.

Although this wasn't time to be happy because he didn't know what Naruto will do because he did know he had the temper of his mother. Kushina was one woman who had the temper that would make you run in fear once she got truly pissed off.

"You five stay inside and guard the family we are going to make sure Naruto doesn't get hurt out there alone." Anko nodded to Kakashi agreeing before the both of them started to take off after them leaving Sasuke trying to piece thing together. He slowly started to realize he got pissed off when anyone tried to flirt with Kurenai.

Naruto started to look for her trying his best to find her but he couldn't see her anywhere. He didn't want that bastard alone with his wife no matter because he didn't trust him. He would sooner kill him if he had touched her at all.

"**Don't worry kit, she's your mate and she's safe. You just need to believe in the person you love."** Kurama voice started to talk inside his mind to try and calm him down. She didn't like it when the person she could see as a son becoming this pissed.

She did know he loved her and would never allow anyone to ever hurt her and even try to do something with her. Sometimes she worried about him when it came to women because of her mother side of her even if she was a nine tailed kitsune that everyone called evil. She cared for his mother like a daughter and yet she was doing the same for him.

When he did find them his anger just became out of control because the scene had shocked him to the core. The pain that followed the shock only caused Naruto to slowly become enraged and there was no stopping his anger from releasing at the reason.

In front of him was that bastard kissing his wife and yet he noticed no genjutsu on her finger which only caused red chakra to form all around with one tail already showing. "**Naruto-kun you better go and rip him apart! Use my power if you have to but rip him apart piece by piece!"** Kurama had howled in rage at the scene.

When both of them could sense the chakra Zabuza looked at what could be called a demonic looking Naruto with his eyes now slit and whiskers darken. He rushed at Zabuza sending him flying into a building only for him to move down on all fours.

"No Naruto-kun just don't do this and please calm down it not what it looks like, we just did that to trick Gato's shinobis that were walking by. I had to fake being a missing shinobi in order for us to avoid a fight! Please listen to me!" Her headband wasn't even on her head but all her words fall on deaf eyes. That was because he just looked back at her finger then away only for her to realize what he was staring at.

She had to take her ring off because if they had seen a genjutsu they would start to wonder something so she put the right in middle of her breasts under her dress quickly. Yet that may have been the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. Right now her lover was enraged and nothing she could do can break him out of it.

"You want to fight gaki so then so be it." Zabuza got back to his feet and only stared into the eyes that would cause any shinobi that wasn't hardened by war to run away. These eyes were not the eyes that belonged to a human but a demon. This was a demon that only wanted one thing and only one thing, to kill.

"**You misunderstand me! I don't want fight you but to fucking kill you! I'll rip you apart and leave nothing behind!" **His voice became more demonic by the second only for Kurenai to stare and slowly she could see the pain he was feeling and this pain she had caused by her mistake.

He rushed once more at Zabuza with his hands now turned into claws and his teeth slowly starting to become fangs. Naruto didn't care about anything anymore because he couldn't handle this pain he was feeling inside his heart. It just remind him of Itachi and the pain that hurt him and he weren't never allow himself to feel this kind of pain again.

* * *

Now Sasuke and Naruto are bonding together like teammates.

Pain, mistake, misunderstand and regret are all things that are linked together at times and it's a event that no one knows will turn out in the end. Only thing we know is in the end someone going be hurt.

Naruto enraged with Kurama pissed off….wait Kurama pissed off like that!

Ok I need your help to calm them down and once they are calm down tell me.

(Jumped into the bunker and closed it and locked it.)


	3. Pain,Love,Rage and Hope

A TV starts to turn on with words coming on it. Sorry I'm not here in person to talk to you guys/girls I'm still in my bunker for safety reasons.

Luc1v3r – Thank you for thinking like that because that was how I wanted everyone to see chapter two like. I tried to show everyone how a shinobi life and how a love life will run into trouble. Kunoichi did have teaching/lesson that were only for women for given reasons.

Melyway – Married people will always have times when they fight and get mad at each other but they do normally make up sooner or later.

Xsanoxx – Don't worry it gets better.

Sabery – Yea Naruto going have hard time with his cold because he has Kushina's temper.

Jose19 – I had thought I had pointed out three of the four people that do know their married in chapter one.

Gundamseeddestiny – Punishment? Mhm that does sound good but I wonder what kind. I WANT THAT TIGER PHOTO!

(Had placed tons of Kurenai plushies outside the bunker)

Last note thanks for all the great feedback and I hope you keep supporting this story with your great thoughts on it.

A brave man walks to his death because if he had to choice from going to fight someone to keep his loved ones safe and dying or running away? he would choice to fight to keep the ones he loved safe while a coward would run away leaving ones he cared about to die in order to safe his neck. Life is about choices and how they change the world around you.

* * *

When Kakashi and Anko got to the scene they were shocked that Naruto was this far into anger and didn't understand why. Anko never once had seem him this anger and true she had seen him get mad when Asuma tried to hit on his wife because he didn't know that she's married.

Anko moved over to Kurenai along with Kakashi which then Kurenai had filled them in on all that had happened. She couldn't believe that her best friend had took the ring off her finger like that because she understood just why Naruto had broken down this badly because of it.

"So I was right about the two of you but I never would have thought you were both married like that. Naruto right now isn't going be calmed down and this doesn't look good at all." Kakashi told them yet he looked over at the battle that was going on. His sensei son was married already and enraged just few feet away from him, he didn't know how to help his own student.

Naruto created ten shadow clones only these clones had the same red chakra and demonic look only they rushed at Zabuza head on. The demon in the mist wasn't holding anything back by how he used his water dragon jutsu to blow away the clones.

"If that's the best you got then you better just give up now gaki before you end up six feet under the ground." Zabuza smirked only for him to regret his words because when he noticed the ground moving under him. He looked down only for Naruto to pop out of the ground and slammed his fist right into his jaw causing him to move backwards.

Naruto had followed that punch with a kick to the man's rib causing pain to flow into his body. Zabuza grabbed Naruto leg and throw him against a nearby tree. Zabuza only kissed his teeth because he had let someone this young get the drop on him like that.

Naruto just shook his head and slowly he stared back at the bastard in front of him. "I do have to say Kurenai-chan can kiss very well and has one nice ass." He smirked once more while taunting Naruto only for Kakashi to shake his head.

Kurenai watched Naruto grow his 2nd tail while he rushed even faster than before at the man only to catch him off guard. Naruto used his claws to rip into Zabuza's left arm leaving a wound from the shoulder blade down to his hand.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!" The demon of mist roared in pain while blood just poured out of his wound only for him to knock Naruto back with his blade. Naruto's arm got cut from the blade only for it to start healing again.

"That fool just causing things get worse and I don't know if Naruto can calm down by himself at this point even if he does kill that fool." Kakashi said while moving his headband off his head showing his eye.

"I don't want to have to fight him but hopefully it doesn't come to that." Kurenai looked at Kakashi only to worry even more. She had no idea why this had happened because her kunoichi training had told her this was what she had to do. To trick her enemies even if it meant having to kiss someone she disliked greatly.

Naruto rushed once more at the man but his movements and mind were becoming more wild and animal like. Slowly he was losing any sense of right and wrong because all he could feel was pain and rage. This rage that was just filling every part of his body with fire and it was just growing stronger.

He couldn't stop the rage at all and it was something he never felt before, he had never felt this much rage. To truly want to kill someone this badly and for something he though was for the right reasons. Once he got to Zabuza his claws had ripped into the man's body once more but this time on the other arm.

"You little shit!" Zabuza once again howl in pain only for Haku to kick Naruto away from her leader. Haku stared at the raging boy in front of her then looked back at Zabuza because she didn't like what he had done even but she was going to keep him safe.

"Stay out of this Haku and I mean it. This little shit going to be killed by me because there's no way I'll lose to some gaki!" Zabuza voice was pissed that he was letting this gaki hurt him this badly. He looked at both of his arms still had strength in them to swing his huge sword only for his eyes to stare back into the demon's eyes.

"**You're the one that's going to die here, not me."** Zabuza laughed at Naruto's words only to look at the three Konoha shinobis still watching the water. He moved his eyes back to the raging Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know why you hate me kissing a sexy woman but you need to realize that this is life of a kunoichi. They make out with enemy all the time and hell they even fuck them if it means getting close to them to kill or spy on their plans." The demon in the mist just let out another laugh before he watched how his words affect the boy.

"**Kurenai-hime isn't like that, she's my wife and no one is allowed to touch her! We are who we choice to be! There are no rules or orders that can change that! We live in this life and we choice how to live our lives and no one can change that!"** Naruto rushed again only to have his claws blocked by the sword and thrown backwards.

"Grow up kid! A husband to a kunoichi isn't anything because all a kunoichi is good for is getting close to the enemy by fucking them!" Both Anko and Kurenai growled at his words only for Naruto to slowly breakdown even more.

"Ever wonder why they have their own classes they have to go to before becoming a genin? They learn how to fuck the brains out of a man because that is their strongest weapon they know and the weapon is their body." Naruto attacked again only to see mist coming all around him only for him to jump back to stop his attack.

"You know nothing of the shinobi world because you are just a naive little gaki who hasn't lived long enough to know the truth." Zabuza had made his attack only to miss thanks to Naruto dodging. Naruto couldn't see him but because of his new senses he can hear and smell him better than a human can.

"**You forget just because they are told how to do things doesn't mean they have to do it! I know that they sometimes have sex with people but people like Kurenai-hime and Anko-chan have never done that! Anko-chan told me that herself!"** Naruto had kicked Zabuza once again in the ribs hearing a crack only to get cut by the blade in return.

Naruto jumped away inside the mist with his arm bleeding and this time it was taking longer to heal thanks to how many times he had already healed. **"I believe that Kurenai-hime would never sleep with another person but me. Loyal and honor is the two things a shinobi or kunoichi should always have!"**

"You fool loyal and honor, stop living in a damn fantasy world! These two things mean nothing when comes to the world we live in because betray is what we do! You do whatever you have to in order kill your enemy even if it means turning people into tools or getting fucked by tons of people." Naruto couldn't take it anymore and when the mist cleared his eyes just had no more kindness in them.

His eyes and mind only had hate and anger only showing because he couldn't believe how some bastards could think like. To think like that is just downright the most bullshit way he could even image when comes to people in this world.

"**I'll never, do you hear me? I'll never become like you even if it means I'll never be strong in this world. I'll never sell my soul for power and I'll never betray the ones I love! I'll sooner die then live the way you think this world should live like!' **The ground around him started to burn because of all the chakra of Kurume he was using.

"Stop it Naruto-san!" Naruto looked to notice that Sasuke was now standing next to Kakashi only to cause him confused. Confused by the fact he was using san but also why he was even here in the middle of all this.

He had no reason to be here or trying to get in the middle of what was going on around him at this time. He just stared at Sasuke trying to figure out why he was even and why he would risk trying to talk to him.

"You told me that in this world there was one code you had to follow. To always stand beside your brother and sister when comes to this world. Don't let this bastard get inside your head because if you keep using your anger like this. You will be the one that may win this battle but lose yourself." Sasuke yelled at him with tone that showed he wasn't pleased at all by how his friend was acting.

"You asked me if I wanted to be better than my brother or just like him. I'll ask you do you want be better than this basted or do you want become just like him? Anger only destroys who you are and you aren't anger or hate!" Naruto only looked away from the Uchiha then looked over at Kurenai who start tears in her eyes now.

These tears just caused him to become frozen in his place because he had always promised that he would never cause her to cry. That he would never cause her to be sad or to ever show tears like that because of him. Seeing this right in front of him was only causing him to been eaten up inside.

She slowly walked over to him not caring about the battle going on or anything at all. "Kurenai wait, his chakra burning everything around him! Don't go near him or you will be burned!" Kakashi yelled at trying to stop her from getting herself hurt or worse killed by his chakra.

"I don't care because he's my husband and I trust him not to hurt me." Tears were still coming down her face only for her to take the ring out and remove the genjutsu. She placed the ring on her finger and when she got over to him his anger still showed yet the chakra around him faded away.

"Naruto-koi I'm sorry for what I had done but that just how I was trained to think like. I know it was wrong now and I promise never to take my ring off again. Never will I allow my lips to touch another person again." She moved her arms around him only for him to disappear leaving her standing there alone.

"Don't worry Kurenai and you caused him to give up on the fighting. I'll go talk to him and meet with you back at the house." Kakashi tried to calm her down before leaving to follow after Naruto.

"He's a fool and you are just helping him hide from the truth of this word. You know you can't be happy with a gaki like that." Zabuza said while bleeding from his arms while Haku tried to bandage them up.

"Shut your mouth! Naruto-koi does make me happy and unlike you he's someone who would do anything for the ones he cares about. You know nothing about him and he's not a gaki because he's the person that I love." Kurenai looked at him mad with tears coming down her face only to walk away followed by Anko and Sasuke.

"Don't worry I'll keep what I heard today to myself." Kurenai looked at Sasuke with thankful eyes because she didn't want the truth to come out not like this. Not in this kind of way because it wasn't a good way for the world to find out.

With Naruto in the woods far from everyone he just sat down against a tree only to hold his head in his hands. He didn't know what to think or feel even Kurama wasn't talking to him causing him to just wish someone would tell him what he should be doing.

"Naruto we need to talk." Kakashi moved to sit down beside his student only to shake head because he didn't know how to handle this. He maybe a jounin but when came to love and family he was someone that royally sucked at this area.

"I know you care about Kurenai deeply but let me tell you a story about my two teammates and maybe you will learn something." Naruto moved his head out of his hands and looked over at his sensei.

"They are both died aren't they?" Kakashi just took a breath before nodding his head over to the young boy. It was true both Rin and Obito were died and he had always regretted these days that they had died on.

"They are died but that's not the point of this story. You see everyone though Rin had liked me from the start of our team. The truth was Rin and Obito had a hidden love like you and Kurenai just without the married part." Naruto watched Kakashi close his eye trying to think on the past yet he didn't know why he was telling him this.

"Obito caused Rin to leave him and date me because of his jealous when she was near me or someone else. You are starting to act just like him even though Kurenai kissing someone was her own fault. You need to learn to forgive her before you push her away too far. Just think on what you heard today that all I can ask." Kakashi walked away only to look back at his young student one more time before leaving.

Naruto just put his head back into his hands because he didn't know why he let his anger get out of control. "**It's because you love her and she's the one person your heart can't live without in your life. You need to learn how to control yourself at times and you remember just how you two met?"**

He could never forget just how they met because it was the biggest shock of his life that day. The day that had changed his life forever and there was no way he could have been more happy that it did.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting inside a house and he didn't know why he was here because the 3rd Hokage had taken him here without even telling him why. He noticed a woman with black hair and crimson eyes walking over to him. _

"_My name is Akeno Yuhi and it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I guess you want to know why the Hokage had made you come to my house." Naruto nodded to the woman only for her to give him a sweat and soft smile._

"_First I need both my daughters to come home before I can tell you what's going on and seems my youngest is already home." She noticed a girl year or two younger than Naruto walk in and headed over to her in order to give her a hug._

_Soon Kurenai had walked in next only to stare at her mother than at Naruto because she did who he was. She also did know what was inside of him yet she walked over to her mother. "What's going on kaa-chan?" _

"_I was just about to tell Naruto-kun here why the Hokage made him come to our house and that's because he going be part of her family." Naruto stared confused along with both of her daughters._

"_You are adopting him or something?" Kurenai asked yet her mother shook her head no causing the three of them to grow even more confused. If it was that then ho was he going be part of someone family like this?_

"_The both of our families had been a deal long time ago before he was born while he was still in his mother's belly. That he would marry my daughter which I just found out he was still alive because I was told just like everyone else that he had been killed the day Kyuubi attacked." Kurenai was surprised and looked at Shiva with pity that she had to be married off like that._

"_I guess Naruto and Shiva are going be getting married but when?" Akeno held back her laugh while she shook her head no. she had pointed to Kurenai only to cause the ice queen of Konoha to stare over at her mother like she was crazy in the head._

"_I'm way too old to be marrying him!" Kurenai yelled yet Naruto just stared at the both of them before he pulled on Akeno's arm. She looked down at the little boy trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her._

"_How do you know who my family is? Just who are they?" Akeno just moved down to her knees to pull him into a hug. She forgotten that he didn't have a single clue about anything about this and no idea about whom his family was._

"_I know who your family was and they were close friends of my. Your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. They both loved you deeply and never forget that." She smiled at him before she moved him closer to Kurenai who just stared down at the boy in front of her._

"_You are going to be staying here starting today because you two need to get to know each other better." Akeno smiled only to show Naruto to his room which used to be the guest room. She had planned for him to use it till he married Kurenai then he could stay in her room._

_She didn't want to rush the two of them because she planned for them to take small steps first then bigger ones later on. When he got in the room his little eyes lit up with happiness when he looked around the room causing her to giggle._

_She did find out from the Hokage he has been living a painful life thanks to having the Kyuubi inside of him. She did know that Kushina used to have the Kyuubi inside her own body just like how her son now had to carry on the burden for the village._

_She wanted to help him in life the best she could because this burden wasn't something he had choice to be given. No one would be willing to carry such a heavy and painful burden like the one that had been force on him._

"_This really is my room?" Naruto asked her with happiness in his voice and she nodded before walking out leaving the boy to check out his room. This was his new home and he now had a family to take care of him._

_End flashback._

"**You love her and that's all that matters and Kakashi was right about one thing. If you let anger and jealous come in middle of you two then you will lose the woman you love." **He just shook his head once more before getting to his feet. He didn't know what to think or do at this point but he did know just sitting around won't help.

When he finally moved he realized he was there for long time because it was already turned into night. He slowly headed back to the house trying to find the words to say to Kurenai and he couldn't figure out a single one.

He had loved her with all of his heart and yet he got that mad at what had happened even though she shouldn't have done it. When he got to the house he could see Anko waiting for him only for him to smile over at her.

"About time you got home, I was worried about you." Anko walked over yet her voice showed him that she was worried. He gave her a hug which she had returned it only for her to start dragging him inside the house.

"It's time for you to talk to your wife and don't give me no." Anko stopped in front of the door to Kurenai room which both became worried. One reason was because the door was locked and there was a sound barrier up. Naruto had picked the lock and opened the door which Anko eyes moved to the bed to find it untouched.

They could see Kurenai alone by the window in her sleep clothes crying while looking out the window. Anko pushed him in and closed the door only for him to walk over to Kurenai without saying a single word.

Naruto didn't know what to say while seeing his wife this sad because of what had happened and how he reacted. She just was crying her heart out and yet he didn't know what to say to even help her. He moved behind her and turned her around which she just moved her arms around him with her head crying against his chest.

He still couldn't say a single word and no matter how hard he tired nothing came out of his mouth. He just moved his head against her head and started to cry with her. He couldn't help but let it all out and no matter how much he tired he couldn't stop the tears from leaving his eyes.

"Kurenai-hime I'm sorry that I felt my hate and jealous cause you pain today. I'm so sorry." Kurenai just moved her head up to stare into his eyes, these blue eyes she loved so much. She didn't know why he was the one that said that to her.

"You have no reason to stay sorry because I'm the one that betray you by taking my ring off, this ring you had got me. I still remember how hard you work your ass off by doing rank d missions just to pay for it." Kurenai smiled even if it was a weak one, her crimson eyes just matched how her face was with all crying.

"Yea, I just wanted to give you the best ring I could find. You are worth all the work that I had to do in order to pay for it." He told her with his voice sounding so low because he didn't know what to do. He was naïve when came to many things in life and this being one of them because he didn't know how to truly find the words for her.

"I know I'm naïve when comes to this world Kurenai-hime but I won't believe that shinobi or kunoichi should be all same. We are each different and no matter what we choice the paths we work down." Naruto made a fist only for Kurenai to move her hands over his fist with her eyes still locked on his.

"Sometimes it's better to be naive because the truth is wrong because women are more than just sex things to be used. The way you see a kunoichi is the way I want the world to see us like because you truly are the best man in this world." Kurenai kissed him only for her eyes to look at him.

"I know I did something wrong and I know I need to pay for it, I'll leave how I pay for it up to you." Naruto just stared at her like she was crazy causing her to giggle with a smile showing on her lips.

"I wonder just how I should punish my bad wife." Naruto was smirking which only caused her to look away innocent because she had an idea just how he was going to do it. Naruto did still hurt inside yet he did understand she never meant to hurt him.

"I don't know but I'm all at your mercy right now and I'm truly sorry for my mistake. I know take time for you to trust me again even if you won't tell me that. I do know I'm willing do anything I have to just to earn everything I had back." She stared at him with her lovely eyes just to cause him to give her a long kiss.

He did know that she had hurt the trust he had for her even if he couldn't say it out loud. He didn't know how she could read him so well like she did because she fully well known the trust they had was damaged by what she had done without him saying a single word to her.

* * *

TV again

Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter and see you next time.

TV blows up.


	4. Regret and Fear

Bimmok123 – Thank you for liking this story that much.

Slytherin's pimp – I hope that's a good interesting.

Melyway – I'm glad you like that chapter.

Sabery – That does sound like a great way to make up with someone.

Jose19 – That is true they do play that role but only if they choice to, these kinds of mission are always ones you can say yes to or no to. In this kind of thing even Asuma not be ok with her doing things that they would do on these missions. We never know because in anime of Naruto they never do these kinds of things, so it's hard to try balance what would happen and what wouldn't happen in the anime. So if fact Kurenai did have a kid with Asuma which mean normal anime cannon Kurenai wouldn't be doing that role on missions. Roles a shinobi take is based on the personality of that shinobi, some could be flirty like Fuuku or others well-mannered like Kurenai. They could always be like Anko and be very fun and bit crazy at times.

Snake1980 – Punishment I wonder, I wonder.

Aranifir – Thank you I tired put as much emotions as I could in it.

Unnatural Reader – I'm glad your first review ever was on this story, thank you.

* * *

"I really do want to know one thing Kurenai-chan, why did you say yes when it came to marrying me?" Kurenai was greatly taken aback by the question yet she never once had she say why to him. She moved away from him and onto the bed which he had followed suit without even a blink of his eyes.

"Do you still remember the day I came home after getting into long fight with Asuma? That day I was crying badly because of the fight." She waited for him to nod his head yes to him before speaking once more. "You had done your best to cheer me up not because you had to but because you wanted to."

"Many times you had done everything you could just to get me to smile, like times you made me a cake. Even if the first few times it came out burned badly." She let a smirk come to her soft beautiful lips although he had looked away with a blush on his face.

"No matter how many times you did things, you still did them just for my sake. That's something no one ever had done that for me. That caring and charming self of yours is why I had said yes to you, there are so many other reasons why I did." She moved a finger to his chin and forced him to stare back into her crimson eyes.

"I know there nothing I could say right now to make up for my mistake that I have done, just know that I love you with all my heart Naruto-koi." Her eyes soften yet he couldn't break the eye contact with her because his heart felt the same way for her.

"I love you Kurenai-hime, I truly do. I love you so much and that's why it hurt so badly, seeing your ring off. That's the reason I lost it so badly and end up making this mission go to hell and to show our enemy that we're here." He slowly kissed her lips and he felt her lips against his. His tongue slowly had made it way inside her mouth, there their tongues wrapped around together.

"I know it did and I'm sorry for what I have done," She kissed his ear once the kiss had ended then used her tongue to move around his ear teasing him. She very well had known this one was one of his weak spots which she loved touching it over and over.

"Just promise me that you'll never," he moved his hand to her right hip and grabbed it slowly but not hard, gentle in fact. "Take your ring off again, I never want to see you without it ever again. Well maybe in the shower but that's the shower." She smirked yet her hot breath just hit against his earlobe.

"I promise never take it off again, my dear Naru-koi." Her voice sounded so heavenly to him and almost felt like he was under her spell. She slowly moved her lips to claim his lips this time around, once the kiss had ended she found herself underneath his body.

He slowly started to take her bandage dress off while his eyes never left her crimson eyes that stared right back into his blue eyes. These same blue eyes that has had come to love seeing everyday she woke up beside him.

Once her dress was off her body, she was only in a pair of black panties and matching bra. He then slowly took his time taking off her bra while she just stared with her hands running down his arms. She slowly took his shirt off before her bra got unhooked yet she just thrown his shirt to the ground beside the bed.

The bra was tossed over on top of his shirt before his hungrily mouth lashed onto her right nipple, licking the harden nub. He heard her start to moan while his mouth kept on working on her nub with his hands playing with her breasts.

His hands slowly moved around her breasts and grabbed them lightly and not too hard because didn't want to hurt her. He played with her large breasts that felt soft and smooth to his hands. He moved his hands to cup each one of her two breasts and started to rub harder earning a long moan from her lips.

"These are my, no one else is allow to ever touch them." He whispered in a low yet film voice only to send a chill down her spine. Naruto noticed that her eyes were closed while he kept on playing with her breasts only for him to move down her body.

He started with her neck where he placed his lips against slowly feeling the smooth yet warm skin against his lips. He slowly made his way down with his mouth giving her a kiss there or a lick there till he got to her belly. That was where he started to kiss around in a circle before he moved lower towards her black panties.

He could tell she was wet by the wet mark on her panties only for him to let out a smirk; he slowly pulled down her black panties. Slowly her panties moved down to her knees then to her feet before it was slipped off her body fully only to be tossed on top of her black bra.

He ran his left hand up her long sexy left leg before got just above her clit before he slowly rubbed it with only one finger, he wanted to tease her. He could tell that it was working by just how her eyes stared down at him. "I wonder do you want me to play with your clit or maybe you just want me to keep teasing you just like this?"

Kurenai finally realized just how much punishment he was going to be giving; she didn't know what to even say back to him. She tried to find a way out of the place she was in, she couldn't figure a plan to get out of this.

"I want you…I want you to play with my clit please Naru-koi." Happy with the answer he slowly started to rub her clit with two fingers before moving his mouth down, on her wet lips. He flicked his tongue against the wet smooth lips of her womanhood before he rubbed her clit harder between his two fingers.

He ran his tongue around her lips before he moved inside feeling just how wet she was, her eyes were glued on him. She watched every movement he did while she moaned out in sweet-pure pleasure he was simply giving her.

She stopped moaning once she no longer felt his fingers against her clit only to catch her breath. Her break was short lived because a second later she felt two fingers being pushed inside her hard, letting out a long moan her eyes just closed taking in the feel of his fingers.

Naruto moved his lips around her clit sucking on it lightly while he kept fingering her harder with each movement in and out. While he was doing that, it only had increased the pleasure twofold that her body was feeling. His eyes had moved up at her closed eyes just to see how much he was affecting her. He had enjoyed the fact that he could make her feel this good with just his mouth and hands, he truly had to thank her for teaching him to be this good.

He moved his mouth back up to her neck while he kept his fingers inside her wet moist hole, his lips touched her neck. They slowly gave her a kiss yet his hot breath was hitting against her skin only to cause her to feel a chill going down her spine.

His hands were working on her lower area while his mouth worked on her neck and lips, he wanted her badly. No matter what had happened his heart still wanted her in every single way there was to have someone. He couldn't handle not having her in his life because she was the whole world to him.

He could hear her moan out loud while she had her first orgasm of the night which he stared at her body, breathing heavily because of him. "That was fast one even for you Kurenai-hime," He teased her with his words only to have earned himself a glare from her crimson eyes.

"It's my turn to make you release fast," She said over to him in middle of her panting yet her hands moved to his pants. She slowly removed each piece of his outfit he had left before she stared at his harden member just inches away from her face.

Kurenai's hand slowly moved to his member slowly stroking it gentle with her eyes staring right back up at his. She did know that looking at him while she played with his tool had always turned him on. She slowly moved her finger to the tip to tease it slowly and then ran it down to the base slowly.

Naruto felt her fingernail against his soft skin causing him to move his head back before he looked quickly back down once her mouth took him in. In a single movement the full length of his penis was inside her wet hungrily mouth. Her crimson eyes were still staring at him with her mouth bobbing up and down.

His hands moved to the back of her head taking some of her hair into his hands while he helped her go faster, this only caused her hands to go to his balls. Slowly these warm and soft hands played with his balls while her mouth just kept on picking up speed.

Kurenai's mouth could feel him getting harder and felt him tighten up more while inside her mouth, she took her mouth off his member. She didn't want him to blow his load just yet at least, her eyes showed off her lust for him and her love.

She placed her two soft large breasts on each side of his tool only to cause a moan to leave Naruto's lips, she smirked in victory. She started to rub her breasts against him harder and started pick up her pace once she had a good hold of his member.

After few more minutes of her breasts rubbing against his harden tool, he finally released his load all over her breasts. She had then backed away only to sit back on the bed with her finger moving to his cum before placing it inside her mouth. She started licking each finger clean once she was done only to cause him to grow hard again.

"I did always love the taste of you Naruto-koi," Kurenai's words had hit home because he had moved her on her knees and hands without even saying anything back. She looked over her shoulder to see that he was behind her only he gave her a hard slap against her right ass cheek.

"Time for your punishment my dear Kurenai-hime," He quickly pushed his dick inside her moist hole without any warning only to cause her to let out a moan of pleasure and surprise from his fast movement.

With each thrust he made he slapped one of her ass cheek leaving a red mark only to cause her to moan out more, mix of pleasure and pain from his hands and dick. Naruto stopped with his spanking and moved his hands to each side of her hips.

He used her hips to support his speed and started to speed up at a fast pace, he could hear his balls slapping against her ass cheeks. He could feel all the way inside her and yet he wanted to go harder into her. He moved her legs out bit wider in order to fit all of him inside her; he could tell she was enjoying the feeling greatly by her eyes.

The two of them didn't need to say anything at all while he kept on thrusting inside her because they could tell how each other were feeling. They could just tell by the way their eyes stared back at each other and from the moans that left her mouth.

His hands snaked around her body to her breasts slowly playing with them once more, cupping each one with his hands. Moving her nipples between his two fingers with each hand he twisted them hard causing more pleasure to go to her body.

He watched her hips go back against him with each thrust he had made, he could only see her smirk on her lips. She moved her back against his chest before quickly she moved him so she was the one on top of him.

Because of the pose they were in before she moved them she ended up in reverse cowgirl pose with her ass facing him. He looked at her ass bouncing up and down on his harden dick only for his hands to be placed on her ass cheek that were already red from his hands.

"You really do love my ass don't you?" She asked while bouncing faster on him, she never got an answer from him. She looked back to see what was wrong only to feel a sharp slap against her ass cheek which she realized that was her answer.

She kept on moaning his name out while she rode his tool with her eyes closed while her own hands played with her breasts. She kept feeling his hands slapping against her ass which she enjoyed so much, feeling his hands slapping her ass cheek repeated only made her want it more.

When he finally released inside her and she had her 2nd orgasm of the night. He moved his hands to his side and she turned around with him still inside her, she moved down against his chest. Her eyes were staring into his while she was panting heavy one more after having another orgasm.

"You know we aren't done yet? I plan on punishing you all night, my dear Kure-hime." Kurenai placed her lips against his while his hands played with her breasts. "I love you and never forget that, no matter what never forget that." He just simply kept staring right into her eyes without even blinking at all.

Once the night was over with and they finished their houses of sex, both laid down together with her on top of him once more. Her eyes showed how much love she had for him. He slowly ran his right hand over her arm and then whispered one last thing to her.

"No matter what happens in the future Kurenai-hime, I'll always love you…" He closed his eyes to sleep, missing the single tear that came down her eye. A tear because she still regretted what she had done yet she was moved and touched by what he had told her.

When they woke up the next morning both of them quickly went to the shower before setting another sound barrier up, Naruto had his way again with his wife. He had his way many times in that shower before they left the shower before anyone woke up.

When everyone finally did wake up, Naruto was already in the living room after scouting the area and was staring at the map of the area. "I have a plan on how to deal with these bastards, so everyone get over here already." Naruto sounded much happier than he was yesterday even if he was still hurting inside.

"What kind of plan have you made Naruto?" Shino was the first to ask him only for him to point at the map for everyone to look at. The map had three red marks on it and these same marks were in the water. "These are marks of where his ships are? I mean they are mark mostly in the water."

"Best way to hit him is to hit what he cares about the most, his money. Thanks to my scouting early today, I have found all three of his ships and where he keeps his money." Kakashi smiled under his mask because he was learning how to push on even after what had happened. He was proud of his student and how he was handing himself in front of his eyes.

"Isn't attacking him something that's risky?" Hinata the shy speaker had asked him even if it was hard to understand her with her shuttering. He looked over at her which she just blushed badly then he looked back down at the map.

"We aren't going to attack right away because we're going keep defensing the old man. We are going wait till they make the first strike then attack back, wait till they show themselves." His eyes never moved away from the map because he had to make this right, he had to fix the damage he had done to the mission.

"I need to pick up some food right now." Tsunami had told them only for Naruto to finally move his eyes from the map over to the older woman.

"Naruto and Sasuke will go with you, can't have you going alone." Kakashi had ordered both boys to follow her which they did. The three of them walked out of the house to head for the store to buy food.

"You think the three of them will be safe?' Anko asked with worry showed in her voice because she didn't want anything to happen to Naruto, the two of them have gotten close to each other. She did care about him deeply.

"I know they will be fine and there's nothing to worry about, if anything happen we will be there to save them." Kakashi said over to her in order to give her some comfort to end her worrying about them being safe.

Naruto kept a look out for anything because he didn't want someone to get the jump on them because he wasn't watching the area. "I know you blame yourself for making the mission how it is now, nothing you did was wrong." He looked over to Sasuke who had just told him that yet he didn't feel any better at all.

"I made that mistake and I'm going to make it better, no matter what I'm not going let this mission go to hell." Naruto's voice showed how strong he felt about the mission and how he wanted to make sure it didn't fail at all cost.

'Thank you again for helping my home, I mean after my father had lied to you. You still came and helped us, thank you for doing this." Tsunami stopped and smiled back at the two boys because she truly was thankfully to them and their teammates.

Naruto had noticed something and pushed her back in order to dodge the kunai that came close to hitting her. He looked at where it was thrown from only to see four people around his age walking over to them with a kunai in each of their hands.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands, don't you agree Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded in agreement and slowly the two of them moved in front of the woman to shield her. Their mission at all cost was to keep her and her family safe no matter what.

"Don't forget we stand together and die together in battle." Sasuke once again nodded in agreement before the four of them rushed at them. Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked the first incoming attack and kicked the other one in the rib stopping his attack.

He quickly looked over to Sasuke who was about to be stabbed, he moved to block the attack aimed at his teammate. He ended up having the enemy's kunai hitting his shoulder only for him to use his kunai to hit the enemy's shoulder back. With his free hand he quickly had took another kunai out and stabbed the enemy genin right in the chest.

Naruto jumped back once he noticed Sasuke doing seals, he watched him use his fire jutsu to kill one of the three genin. Both of them looked at the two bodies because this was the first time either of them had killed yet they both shook their head, this wasn't time or place to think of something like that.

"Only two more to go, then we are done." Sasuke said only for Naruto to notice one of the two genin running for Tsunami, he quickly ran to stop him while he made two shadow clones. Once he got in front of the enemy genin he kicked him right in the chest before grabbing his shoulder in pain from the stab wound he had.

Naruto's two shadow clones both kicked the genin into back sending him forward back over to him. He took another kunai out of his pouch and stabbed the genin in the chest just like the first one he killed.

Naruto never noticed the last one about to attack him from the side yet when he finally noticed it was too late. He watched the blade come closer this face only to stop once Sasuke had rounded kick the enemy away from him. "I guess this makes us even now doesn't it?" Joked Sasuke only for Naruto to nod and turned his eyes back to the enemy.

"Give up! You are outnumbered now and there's no point in throwing your life away from no reason like this!" Naruto yelled over to the last enemy genin because he didn't want kill another person fi he could avoid it.

"Giving up is worse than death! Only a weakling would give up!" He rushed Naruto and only Naruto to do the same, both of them throw their fists at each other. Naruto was hit in the shoulder causing pain to flow through his body, he had hit the enemy right in the face feeling his face hitting against the enemy's jaw.

"The weakling is you for not knowing when to admit you lost!" Naruto kicked the genin in the side only for him to be sent back away from him. Naruto looked and watched the genin stand back up only to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"I told you…." He never got a chance to finish what he was saying because a katana was impaled through his chest. Blood just ran down the blade while the genin's eyes just closed before the body had fall to the ground with blood covering the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Naruto screamed at the man that just killed his own teammates like that. The older man had short black eyes and black hair with what seem to be a shirt with two vipers on it. These two vipers were trying to kill each other in a long battle. His pants were a gray color yet the man just smirked back at Naruto.

"Because he was weak, I don't allow anyone that is weak in my group! You either become strong or you die!" The man just kept his smirk even while he pulled his blade out of the body of his own teammate.

"What kind of monster are you! What the hell is wrong with you! He was your teammate, you don't' just kill your own!" Naruto kept on yelling because this was a nightmare to him, to see someone do that to their own like that.

Naruto never would have through someone could be so damn evil to kill their own just easily without even a care in the world. "Being weak gives you no damn reason to go and kill him like that! You truly are a monster!"

"You're just a low ranking shinobi that knows nothing of this world! What does a little boy like you know about being a shinobi or about power? You don't become high ranking shinobi by being weak! It's all about the power you gain and how much power you can keep gaining!" The man just pointed his katana right at Naruto yet his eyes promised one thing, a fast death coming his way.

"I don't get how you can even think like that! You're no shinobi because you're just a damn fucking monster that is living in madness!" Naruto kissed his teeth in anger yet he noticed two more shinobi jumping down next to the older man. He could tell both of these two new comers were older than him or Sasuke by a few years.

Kakashi jumped down in front of his two students. "Don't bother trying to talk to him because he's the kind of shinobi that believes in power above everything else. Friendship to the likes of him means nothing at all."

"I won't let him win no matter what, and I won't die here, I'm going to take him down!" Naruto's hands were shaking because even if he talked big he was going be against someone that scared him more than anyone else did. These eyes of pure madness just scared the hell out of him.

Kakashi could sense his student's fear but he didn't blame him, if he was still his age and looked into this man's eyes. He would be scared just the same because these were eyes of someone that only cared for power and no one else. These eyes were of a cold hearted bastard that would do anything in order to gain power.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and gave both of his students a smile underneath his face mask. "Don't worry you two because you aren't going to die today. That's something I promise you, no matter what you won't' die."

Kakashi looked over at the three enemy shinobi before he moved his book back into his pouch and got ready for a battle. He had failed Minato, Obito and Rin but he wasn't going to fail to keep his students safe. No matter what he wasn't going to make another mistake when it comes to keeping the people he cared about safe.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter and will tell me how they though of it. It's nice hearing what you guys/girls think about my story.

Till next time, see you.


End file.
